world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032915BeauKolena
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling chessAficionado CA at 19:48 -- 07:49 AA: ♪♪♪ "Respectable. ♪ Intelligent, Calm, Collected." ♪♪♪ 07:50 CA: Yes, Hello Kolena... 07:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Meouet Describes You As Such Even In This Alleged Confession. ♪♪♪ 07:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Where She Is Supposed To Be Insulting You. ♪♪♪ 07:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Allegedly. ♪♪♪ 07:51 AA: ♪♪♪ And She Is Especially Cruel To This Sami Who You Are Dating And Who Allegedly Ruined You. ♪ Presumably Just By Bringing Back The Male Version Of You Rather Than The Female, Knowing Meouet's Dislike For The Less Fair Sex. ♪♪♪ 07:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Odd Considering She Just Got On To Me For Being Too Dismissive Of Sami Not Two Days Ago. ♪♪♪ 07:52 AA: ♪♪♪ "Kolena, You Should Not Write Off The Veterans Just Because One Or Two Of Them Seem Reckless." Then Suddenly You Are All Horrible And Easy To Manipulate? ♪♪♪ 07:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Buy It, Beau. ♪ I Do Not Buy Any Of This. ♪♪♪ 07:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Meouet Would Not Do This. ♪ She Has Had So Many Chances To Betray Me And She Has Not. ♪♪♪ 07:53 AA: ♪♪♪ There Must Be A Greater Purpose For Her Actions Here. ♪♪♪ 07:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Only She Will Not Answer My Texts. ♪♪♪ 07:54 AA: ♪♪♪ I Need To Know What Has Happened Beau. ♪ Please Tell Me What You Know. ♪♪♪ 07:54 CA: Sure... 07:54 CA: But first I must tell you... 07:54 CA: It is not like I am happy about this... 07:54 CA: I want to deny it as much as the next person... 07:55 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Fine. ♪ If Meouet Is Engineering Something For The Betterment Of Us All, I Will Not Be Surprised If She Has Fooled All The Rest Of You. ♪ It Is Likely Vital To Her Plan. ♪♪♪ 07:56 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Need To Figure Out What Her Plan Is. ♪ For My Own Sake. ♪♪♪ 07:56 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sure She Would Tell Me Herself If She Were Answering My Texts. ♪ I Am Sure She Would Not Lie To Me, Too. ♪♪♪ 07:57 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Probably Why She Refuses To Answer In Fact. ♪ Because She Is Afraid Of Revealing Her Secrets Over Text. ♪♪♪ 07:57 CA: Kolena... 07:57 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Were On The Base I Would Insist On Seeing You In Person For That Very Reason. ♪♪♪ 07:57 CA: I am on the base... 07:57 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Know You Are Tied To The Spot You Haunt. ♪♪♪ 07:57 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait, What? ♪♪♪ 07:58 CA: Meet me by the door labled "Eric", if you wish to speak in person... 07:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Eric. ♪ Very Well. ♪♪♪ 07:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Be There Momentarily. ♪♪♪ 07:58 CA: 02:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC)02:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC)02:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC)... 07:59 AA: Kolena arrives, somewhat out of breath. Her hair looks greasy and unkempt. 07:59 AA: She knocks on the door frantically. 08:01 CA: Beau is standing outside the door, waiting for Kolena. "Ah yes, hello Kolena, great to meet you in person."... 08:01 AA: Kolena nods. Her energy is manic. "♪♪♪ Yes, A Pleasure. ♪♪♪" 08:02 CA: "Ok, first, please take a breather, you are very worked up right now."... 08:02 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Fine. ♪ I Have Simply Had A Lot Of Caffeine Because I Have Not Slept In A Day Or Two. ♪♪♪" 08:03 AA: "♪♪♪ And I Have Not Been Able To Channel My Energy Into Dancing Because I Keep Getting Distracted And Falling Over. ♪♪♪" 08:08 AA: "♪♪♪ So. ♪ Please. ♪ Tell Me All About What Has Happened That Lead Up To This Little Charade. ♪♪♪" 08:10 CA: "Very well Kolena, but I worry about how you will react to this"... 08:13 CA: "As far as I can tell, Meouet has betrayed us all. She made a deal with the horrorterrors, and became the next oracle. Using the power she gained from the horrorterrors, she attacked the ark, endangering the life of Scarlet, Libby, myself, and several other residents of the ark."... 08:14 AA: "♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪" 08:14 AA: "♪♪♪ Were There Any Events Leading Up To This> ♪♪♪" 08:16 AA: "♪♪♪ And What Strategic Advantage Does The Ark Offer Her Now That It Did Not Yesterday? ♪♪♪" 08:18 CA: "She now has a base, completely unreachable by any of us, except for Libby, and even if we DID get up there, she could wipe us out instantly"... 08:19 AA: "♪♪♪ I See. ♪ There Is No Other Asset You Can Think Of That Would Make The Ark Attractive To Her? ♪♪♪" 08:19 CA: "Oh no, there are others."... 08:21 CA: "For one, she has gained control of the archives, a massive library full of info that Libby has ammassed from session after session, and Libby is milennias old, she has seen many sessions."... 08:22 AA: "♪♪♪ I See. ♪ Of Course As Libby's Moirail Presumably She Already Had Access To Those Archives If She Needed It. ♪ The Strategic Benefit Would Have To Come From Depriving The Rest Of You Of Access To Those Archives. ♪♪♪" 08:26 CA: "There are other things I do not know. I was restricted access to the rest of the ark, so there are things about the ark that I cannot tell you."... 08:27 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Understood. ♪ Fine. ♪♪♪" She continues to be a bit manic, nodding just a little too enthusiastically. 08:27 AA: "♪♪♪ The Only Major Event I Am Aware Of That Could Serve As A Catalyst For All Of This Is The Death Of Ryspor. ♪ Are You Aware Of Any Other Events That May Have Prompted Her To Move Now? ♪♪♪" 08:29 CA: "The rebellion."... 08:30 AA: "♪♪♪ Rebellion? ♪♪♪" 08:32 AA: "♪♪♪ What Rebellion? ♪♪♪" 08:32 CA: "You guys were orginizing a rebellion, against the veterans, that might have prompted Meouet to act."... 08:32 AA: "♪♪♪ This Is News To Me. ♪♪♪" 08:33 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are Thinking Meouet May Have Moved Because She Was Afraid Of What The Rebellion Might Do To Her, Or Do You Think The Rebellion Provided Her With An Opportunity That Did Not Exist Before It Started? ♪♪♪" 08:33 AA: Kolena thinks about it. 08:37 CA: "I will not pretend to know her plans, Kolena. But it is undeniable that she is powerful, and she doesn't seem to be holding back."... 08:37 AA: "♪♪♪ Do You Know Who The Leader Of This Rebellion Was, Beau? ♪♪♪" 08:38 CA: "Lily, as far as I can tell, but do not hold it against her."... 08:38 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Intend To. ♪ But I Believe She Is My Next Lead. ♪♪♪" 08:38 CA: "I just worry that this will produce more internal strife"... 08:39 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Stupid To Go Against The Horntaker Given The Threats She Has Made, But Lily Is Reckless. ♪♪♪" 08:39 AA: "♪♪♪ So I Am Unsurprised By Her Behavior. ♪♪♪" 08:39 AA: "♪♪♪ Especially In Her Emotional State. ♪♪♪" 08:39 AA: "♪♪♪ She Is Not The Sort To Wait And Gather Information Before Acting. ♪♪♪" 08:40 AA: "♪♪♪ Of Course, Then Again, Meouet's Letter Made It Seem An Awful Lot Like The Horntaker Is Not The Threat That She Was Treated As Before. ♪♪♪" 08:40 CA: "Speaking of information, I should probably be acting on my power more often, to stop all these secrets from floating about."... 08:40 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes, I Am Already Working On Exactly That. ♪♪♪" 08:41 AA: "♪♪♪ At The Very Least *I* Should Know All The Secrets. ♪ Whether Or Not Everyone Else Does Will Depend How I Decide The Information Will Best Be Used. ♪♪♪" 08:42 CA: "Yes, from what I could see, Meouet was responsible for the "other Sami" floating about, so that explains how Sami is killing people while not killing people."... 08:42 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Been Practicing In My Time Off As No One Ever Speaks To Me Anyway, And I Think That I Am Beginning To Really Understand How To Make This Work. ♪ Information Is Easy To Reveal, Especially If A Cat's Paw Is Used To Uncover It, Such As A Seer. ♪♪♪" 08:43 CA: "And Kolena, I appreciate you uncovering secrets, but you keeping them to yourself helps no one."... 08:44 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps. ♪ Perhaps Not. ♪ Meouet Is Keeping From Us Why She Is Really Doing This, After All. ♪♪♪" 08:44 CA: "Denial is unbecoming of you Kolena"... 08:44 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Not In Denial! ♪♪♪" 08:44 AA: Kolena snaps a little at Beau, but realizing how emotional she got, she steadies herself. 08:45 AA: "♪♪♪ I Cannot Explain To You Why I Know Meouet Did Not Betray Us....or At Least Why I Know She Did Not Betray Me. ♪ I Can Only Tell You That She Has Had Every Opportunity To Make My Life Both Short And Difficult, And Has Refrained. ♪♪♪" 08:46 AA: "♪♪♪ She Has Shown Me Nothing But Kindness Since The Day We Met. ♪ I Know That She Is Not Discarding Me. ♪ She Is Not Like He Was. ♪♪♪" 08:46 CA: "Manipulation is a scary think Kolena"... 08:47 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Well Aware. ♪ I Have Been On Both Sides Of That Act. ♪♪♪" 08:48 CA: "Then you know, you think you know the manipulator so well, and then the truth comes out and they are completely different."... 08:51 AA: Kolena shakes her head. "♪♪♪ I Will Not Attempt To Convince You That My Actions Right Now Are Anything Other Than A Distraught And Lovesick Girl Trying To Convince Herself That She Has Not Been Used Again. ♪ If I Am Correct About Meouet Then It Is Better That You Continue Believing Her Ruse Anyway. ♪♪♪" 08:51 AA: "♪♪♪ And If I Am Wrong Then My Investigation Will Turn Up Nothing But Proof That You Are Correct. ♪♪♪" 08:53 AA: "♪♪♪ Either Way It Benefits Neither Of Us To Deviate From Our Current Courses. ♪♪♪" 08:53 CA: Beau has a certain sadness in his eyes, like he is remembering distant memories. "Kolena, I just do not want to see you get hurt."... 08:54 AA: "♪♪♪ I Appreciate Your Concern. ♪ But The Only Outcome That Ends In Me Not Being Hurt Is Me Discovering I Am Correct About Her. ♪♪♪" 08:54 CA: "I want to believe Meouet is innocent, but I also wanted to believe that Dean was innocent, when he allied with Jack."... 08:54 AA: "♪♪♪ So I Will Continue To Search For Proof That Exonerates Her, At Least In My Eyes. ♪ Even If I Cannot Convince The Rest Of You. ♪♪♪" 08:55 CA: "I would suggest you speak to your moirail if anything, to let some of your grief out."... 08:56 AA: "♪♪♪ If It Turns Out That I Have Anything To Be Upset About, Then I Will Certainly Do So. ♪♪♪" 08:56 CA: "Kolena you said just a few seconds ago that you were distraught and lovesick."... 08:56 AA: "♪♪♪ No, I Said That You No Doubt Perceive Me As Such. ♪♪♪" 08:56 AA: "♪♪♪ You Have Only Inferred That I Actually Believe Myself To Be Either Of Those Things. ♪♪♪" 09:01 CA: Beau sighs, crossing his arms. "Very well Kolena, do what you will, but as much as you will believe Meouet is innocent, and as much as I will believe she is guilty, we must both remember to take our own theories with a dose of skepticism."... 09:02 AA: Kolena takes a deep breath and sighs. "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ That Is Fair. ♪ It Would Be As Reckless Of Me To Believe I Cannot Be Wrong As It Would Be Of Lily To Continue This Baffling Rebellion In Light Of Threats Of Death. ♪ I Suppose She Did Not Grow Up Under A Tyrian Though. ♪♪♪" 09:03 AA: "♪♪♪ But The Information That Has Been Presented To Me Does Not Represent An Airtight Case In Either Direction. ♪ So For Now I Will Continue Searching For Answers. ♪♪♪" 09:04 CA: "Very well, but remember, the team comes first. Do not let this produce internal combat against your teammates."... 09:04 AA: "♪♪♪ I Would Not. ♪ I Am A Member Of A Passive Class, Remember? ♪ Fighting Is Not What I Do. ♪♪♪" 09:05 AA: "♪♪♪ And Even If It Were Not For My Classpect, I Would Prefer To See Myself As A Guile Hero. ♪ Not A Warrior. ♪♪♪" 09:10 AA: "♪♪♪ At Any Rate, I Do Not Intend To Attack My Teammates. ♪ My Survival Would Depend On The Rest Of You No Matter How Powerful I Become, I Believe. ♪♪♪" 09:10 AA: "♪♪♪ And At Least A Few Of You Are My Friends. ♪♪♪" 09:10 AA: "♪♪♪ Or At Least Have Done Me No Specific Harm. ♪♪♪" 09:10 CA: "I do not mean physical strife Kolena. A word can be just as sharp as any sword, and cause much more pain."... 09:11 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ It Can. ♪ I Do Not Intend To Initiate That Variety Of Strife Either. ♪♪♪" 09:11 AA: "♪♪♪ I Shall Be The Ultimate Passive Player. ♪ To The Point That No One Will Even Know I Was Here Unless I Want Them To. ♪♪♪" 09:11 AA: "♪♪♪ It Will Be Appropriate On Many Levels Anyway. ♪♪♪" 09:12 AA: "♪♪♪ Speaking Of Which, It Occurs To Me That If One Were To Have Total Mastery Over Light, One Could Simply Refuse To Allow The Light That Bounces Off Of One's Body To Leave, Could One Not? ♪ I May Have To Experiment With That At Some Point If I Truly Need To Be Unnoticed. ♪♪♪" 09:13 CA: "I imagine it would look like a blob of shadow."... 09:13 AA: "♪♪♪ Then Allow The Light To Pass Around You Like Water. ♪♪♪" 09:13 AA: I am not saying it would be easy, but it is theoretically within the domain of control over light. 09:14 AA: "♪♪♪ I See No Reason To Leave Such Things In The Hands Of The Void Players. ♪♪♪" 09:16 CA: "Technically, the only limit is your imagination."... 09:16 AA: "♪♪♪ For Light? ♪ Or For Any Aspect. ♪♪♪" 09:17 AA: ? 09:17 CA: "Any aspect."... 09:17 CA: "As long as you keep it within your domain, it should be ok. But the domain can be flexible."... 09:18 AA: "♪♪♪ I See. ♪ So Then A Method For Increasing The Imaginative Capabilities Of Others Would Practically Be A Game Breaker." ♪♪♪" 09:18 AA: "♪♪♪ That Is Worth Knowing. ♪♪♪" 09:18 AA: "♪♪♪ At Any Rate, I Must Hassle Lily Now. ♪♪♪" 09:18 AA: "♪♪♪ Thank You For Speaking With Me, Beau. ♪♪♪" 09:19 CA: "Enjoy yourself, I will be exploring the base."... 09:19 AA: "♪♪♪ And Congratulations On....figuring Out How To Change The Location Of Your Haunting? ♪♪♪" 09:20 CA: "I am no longer a ghost, I am more of a lich if anything. Anyway, farewell."... 09:20 AA: "♪♪♪ Farewell, Human Lich Beau. ♪♪♪" 09:20 AA: "♪♪♪ Please Ask Your Lover Not To Murder Me. ♪♪♪" 09:21 AA: "♪♪♪ And If You Do Continue To Believe Meouet Is Guilty Of All That She Claims To Be Guilty Of, I Hope You Will Not Hold Her Sins Against Me. ♪♪♪" 09:21 CA: "Of course not Kolena, you are not Meouet."... 09:23 AA: Kolena leaves, heading toward Lily's room. Category:Kolena Category:Beau